


【drarry】独角戏

by NIIERR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIIERR/pseuds/NIIERR
Summary: *战争刚结束背景*ooc*文如其名该虐还得虐^小短文，每日一问：自己写了个什么辣鸡————lofter🆔niierr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1





	【drarry】独角戏

“砰！”

德拉科只感到脑袋一阵眩晕视线一片模糊。等视线恢复清明才发现自己已经站在了对角巷的摩金夫人长袍专卖店门口。

他环顾四周发现自己的突然出现没有引起任何人的注意就像一个隐形人一样，这让他放松了一直紧绷的神经。

——不知道是个什么魔咒。

他走进摩金夫人长袍专卖店侧头就看见了缩小版的自己和哈利波特。这惊悚的场面把他下了一大跳后背直接撞上了后面的衣柜疼的他嘶了一声，他连忙捂住嘴又后知后觉的想起来这里的人看不见自己也听不见自己的声音。

———这是让我回到以前的魔法？

德拉科的注意力很快就转移到以前的自己和波特的对话中。他发现整场对话中全是自己在说，波特就像听不见一样不理自己，试完长袍离开。

场景又被转移到了霍格沃茨特快上，依旧是自己一个人在自说自话无论是波特还是韦斯莱都像听不见一样对自己毫无反应。

往后的所有场景都皆如此，德拉科一个人在喋喋不休没人理他。

德拉科疑惑了这与他记忆中的不一样。

他记得只要自己随便说点什么做点什么都可以引起波特的注意使得他和自己争吵动手。但他现在所看到的情况告诉自己再怎么招惹波特他都不理会自己。

——这很奇怪，为什么？我就像个自导自演的小丑！

德拉科莫名感到愤怒。

“德拉科醒醒！”

“什么！”德拉科惊醒，他一脸惊慌的看着来人。“母亲。”

“小龙你做噩梦了？”纳西莎一脸担忧。

“噩梦……没有母亲那不算是噩梦，您回去休息吧不必担心我。”

纳西莎深深看了德拉科一眼给了他一个晚安吻。

“德拉科。这是霍格沃茨的信，让你们这些因为战争错过学业的学生回去复读。”卢修斯将信推到书桌上。“如果你不想那么我会准备着手让你开始进入家族管理。”

“父亲我选择回去。”

“嘿！破特！”德拉科终于在霍格沃茨见到了哈利，这又让他想起了那个梦，他忍不住想试试证明那个梦是个悖论。

哈利目不斜视直接略过了德拉科。

“！破特！黄鼠狼和泥巴种怎么没和你一起？被抛弃了？”德拉科追上去换成了以前那种刻薄高高在上的语气。

——来吧证明那是个悖论，冲过来揍我。

哈利继续略过德拉科大步向前走去。

——这不可能！

“马尔福！你怎么在这里！滚开！离哈利远点！”罗恩不知道从哪里冒出来一脸防备的看着德拉科大吼。

“哼，黄鼠狼。”德拉科心情好些了，那个梦里韦斯莱也忽略了他而现实并没有。他没有再和罗恩计较走开了。

德拉科开始了五年级以前的以招惹哈利为日常的霍格沃茨生活，他立志一定要波特搭理他。而他的这一系列动作没引起波特的注意到是让韦斯莱和格兰杰对他的憎恨增加了好几倍。

终于赫敏忍不了了：“马尔福！你不觉得这就是一场你自己的独角戏吗！哈利他不会理你了！永远！你还不明白吗！”

德拉科愣住了明好像的身体，他什么。然明了。他  
“原来已活着的经死一点执念人的可是到死波特也还没有理他啊……  
那样……”

Fin.

番外：

“阿瓦达索命！哈利波特！看看吧马尔福家的小子为了你背叛我这是他应得的下场。”伏地魔一脸得意的看着哈利。

“不！德拉科！”纳西莎撕心裂肺的声音。

哈利眼里充满红血丝死死的看着躺在广场中央的德拉科，手里紧紧捏着德拉科扔给他的魔杖。

德拉科就死在了自己面前，哈利感觉自己如坠冰窟，身体在发抖。

“现在轮到你了，哈利波特。阿瓦达索命！”

“除你武器！”哪怕到了这一步哈利依旧喊不出与伏地魔同样的咒语。

——“老魔杖不会伤害他真正的主人。”

“我们赢了！”伏地魔灰飞烟灭。

“哈利！”哈利跪在了地上，赫敏和罗恩跑过来将哈利扶起。

“他死了……他不是最怕死最怂吗？他为什么要怎么做！他不是最怕死吗！”眼泪从哈利的眼眶流出，哈利情绪激动。

哈利喜欢德拉科马尔福这件事哈利从未隐瞒过自己的两位好友，他们也从不敢相信逐渐理解。罗恩甚至说出替他把马尔福绑来的话。

“赫敏……给我个一忘皆空吧。”哈利已经平复好了情绪冷静的看着赫敏。

“什么！哈利！”罗恩惊愕的看着哈利。

“哈利……”赫敏同样是一脸复杂的看着哈利。

“拜托了……”哈利语气低了下去。

赫敏抽出魔杖指着哈利手微微颤抖：“一……一忘皆空！”

Fin.


End file.
